La dernière fois
by yuki332
Summary: Luka je suis désolée... J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt pour que tu puisse m'aider... Peut être. Au point où j'en suis, plus personne ne peux m'aider. Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois... Plus rien ne pourra m'atteindre !... Adieu... Hatsune /!\ deathfic (et si vous êtes en dépression, à ne surtout pas lire) -OS


**Wouw ! un petit OS déprimant ! c'est pas cool ?**  
 **non ?**  
 **ha... bha tant pis !**

 **Qui ? moi ? je me suis trompée de fandom ? c'est pas les Web shows ici ?**  
 **Bha tant pis pour ça aussi ! Pour une fois ce sera Vocaloid x)**

 **Aller, bonne lecture quand même ! ;) -dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review ! ^^**

La dernière fois

Luka… Je souffre… Je souffre tellement… et toi, qui est en face de moi, qui me dis que tu m'aimes, que tu peux soigner mes blessures…Tu es mon amie… Tes longs cheveux rose te tombent dans le dos, et tu me regardes de tes grands yeux. Je m'excuse, les larmes coulant à flot sur mes joues. Je dépose un baiser sur tes douces lèvres et me sauve en courant après t'avoir brièvement tout expliqué. Tout ce qui ne vas pas. Ma famille, mes amies, ce garçon… qui aurait pu croire que tout cela était faux ?... Je l'avoue, ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler... Mais ce n'est pas suffisant… Toi qui t'es tant inquiétée pour moi… tu es la seule personne à avoir toujours été là pour moi… Ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'embêterais plus maintenant. Mais surtout, s'il te plaît, ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je t'aime aussi tu sais… même si je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir ça un jour.. tous ces faux-espoirs cette solitude… je n'étais qu'un jouet… Et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un pourra les guérir, ces blessures... Et dans tous les cas, j'en porterais toujours les cicatrices… Mais maintenant, j'ai fais mon choix.  
J'avais essayé d'oublier, de tourner la page, d'aller de l'avant... Mais à chaque fois elle est là… Cette fille aux cheveux noirs qui me ressemble physiquement, comme si nous étions jumelles… Elle se fait appeler Zatsune… Mais elle n'est pas ma soeur. Elle n'est pas moi. Mais je suis son jouet. Son jouet favori, même. C'est comme si c'était mon double obscure... Elle se sert avec moi, cherchant à me faire du mal… Cette fille complice de la Vie et alliée du Destin… Elle est là et elle fait tout pour que ça reste, tout pour me rappeler "à quel point j'ai été stupide". Parce que en plus je le savais ! Je le savais et j'y suis aller quand même ! Et retourner, tout en continuant d'espérer, encore et encore... Ça me tuait et je continuais... Toute une année à souffrir en silence, à faire comme si tout allait bien... Rire puis sourire, rire, et sourire encore... Et puis le soir, pleurer, taper, pleurer, sortir la lame et couper.  
Juste couper.  
Couper pour tout exorciser, tout oublier.

C'était tout simplement la douleur morale qui était trop forte. Impossible à supporter. Alors je la changeais en douleur physique... Et tout les jours, tous les soirs c'était la même chose... Encore et encore. Un cercle sans fin.

Se laisser emporter par la souffrance, le mal-être.

Voir le sang, se calmer.

Avant que la douleur et les larmes ne reviennent. Puis recommencer de nouveau.  
Et personne ne voyait rien.  
Un "Oui oui ça va" en souriant et tout le monde y croyais.  
Les coupures ? "J'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon chat"  
Les cernes ? "J'ai bossé tard hier soir"  
Les sauts d'humeur ? "Désolée, je suis fatiguée..."  
Et tout ça. Tout le temps. Pendant quasiment un an. Seules certaines personnes essaient de t'aider parce qu'elles savent ce qui se passe vraiment. Mais sans succès. Ils te voient creuser ta tombe, alors ils essayent de te changer les idées, de te faire aller de l'avant, mais cela ne fait que te refermer sur toi même.  
Puis la douleur devient amie de la haine. Tu éprouves de l'amour et de la haine envers cette personne qui t'as tant fait souffrir. Tu en viens à haïr le monde entier pour ce que les gens t'ont fait. Tu te mets à maudire la vie de tout ton être en te demandant pourquoi cela à pris cette tournure. Comment cela a-t-il pu finir comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Tout avait si bien commencé... et pourtant… qui aurait pu prédire ce qui allait arriver ? Toutes ces questions viennent s'incruster dans ton esprit, puis au final, tu penses que c'est de ta faute, que tu aurais pu, que tu aurais dû faire autrement, que tu aurais pu éviter ça, et tu te mets à te haïr.

Pleurer.

Et exorciser.

Puis finalement penser à la mort.

Quelle serait la meilleure d'ailleurs ?

Tentative de suicide une.

Deux.

Trois.

Toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle méthode.

Pleurer.

Exorciser de nouveau.  
Sans oublier tous les faux-culs qui se foutent de ta gueule vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Toujours à te critiquer. Et tu vois tes amis partir un à un, sans que tu ne puisses rien faire. Enfin, ceux en qui tu croyais. Ceux en lesquels tu avais confiance. Ceux dont tu pensais qu'ils resteraient toujours avec toi, ceux qui allaient pouvoir t'aider… Et qui t'ont finalement abandonner. Alors tu te retrouves seule. Enfin, pas totalement. Il y a elle, Zatsune. Toujours là pour critiquer, me rendre mal. Et elle reste là, de plus en plus forte, comme si elle se nourrissait de mon sang… Mais je me suis habituée à elle. Ses petites humeurs joyeuses ou dévastatrices. Elle fait partie de moi maintenant. Et elle m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la déprime et le dégoût de la vie. La vie d'ailleurs qui rit derrière mon dos, s'amusant avec moi, et qui regarde combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir tenir...  
Mais je sais.

Je sais que je suis seule.

Seule contre eux tous.

Avec une peur constante.

La peur de me relier au monde.

De revenir et de rire comme avant.

Car rien ne seras comme avant, je le sais bien...

J'ai peur de revenir et de m'accrocher aux gens.

Et être une nouvelle fois abandonnée.

Mais il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre de ne pas avoir peur.

C'est cette étrange dame vêtue d'une cape noir. Elle est souvent sur le toit, flottant dans le vide en me tendant une main. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à distinguer son visage, recouvert de sa capuche. Deux mèches noirs de jais s'en échappent et tombent sur sa poitrine. Dans sa main droite, elle sert une faux, mais je n'ai pas peur.

Elle m'observe, m'écoute, me sourit. Et elle m'appelle doucement.

La douce voix qui s'échappe de ses lèvres noires me réconforte.

Quand je suis là haut, en face d'elle, il y a Zatsune derrière moi. Elle me regarde de son regard rouge, sa bouche étirée en un léger sourire, comme si elle attendait que j'y aille. Comme si elle voulait je sers cette main.

Et bien ce soir,

Je vais monter là haut une dernière fois.

Et cette main,

Je vais la saisir.

Désolée.

Mes dernières pensées sont pour toi, Luka. Peut-être nous reverrons nous toi et moi ? Dans un meilleur monde, je l'espère.

Adieu.


End file.
